Falling Stars
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and chooses to leave the guild to train. What kind of people will she meet? Will love find her, or will she simply take revenge upon the team? FIND OUT. Rated T for language and violence NaLu, StiLu (Sticy), GaLe, LaLu, LoLu, GrayLu, Gruvia, RoLu, etc.
1. Lucy and Her Broken Heart

? x Lucy

Falling Stars

Chapter 1

Um, I guess a language warning? I mean, Natsu and Gray and them are here so… ANYWAY, enjoy mes amis~ HAHA MULTIPLE END—lol jk, there's only one. =3= Imma go now bye~

Narrator POV:

Lucy was sitting, no not at the bar with Mira discussing her love life like normal, no, she was sitting at an empty table by the front of the guild. She had her head resting on her folded arms while she thought about why she was alone in the first place. (Please shoot me for being so unoriginal.) Lissana. No, she didn't hate or blame Lissana for the recent events, after all, Lissana was just catching up with her friends. The others, however, were testing her patients.

Lucy didn't hate EVERYONE, just mostly everyone. I mean, she was still noticed by Lissana, Levy, Gajeel, the exceeds, Juvia and Wendy… and sometimes Romeo, but anyway, back to the story. Levy noticed Lucy distancing herself from the rest of the guild, especially today, so she went over to sit by her friend, "Lu-chan?"

Lifting her head up, the blonde's chocolate eyes make contact with the worried eyes of her blunette buddy, "Levy-chan…"

"Are you alright, Lu-chan?" Her question was answered with a heavy sigh, Levy figured the answer out fast. As she was about to speak again, Juvia sat down with them, "Lucy-san is being ignored by everyone who was previously good friends with Lissana-san. Juvia is being ignored too. Juvia thought she could hang out with Lucy-san and Levy-san for a bit." The blonde and other blunette smiled. "Of course you can, Juvia~" Levy replied happily. Juvia smiled back. The three simply chatted for a bit, none of them in a particularly good mood at the moment. With a sigh Lucy stood up. "Well, I'm tired, I guess I'll head home…" stretching out the kinks in her back, Lucy made her way to the door, bumping into a rather tall figure. "Bunny girl?" the voice asked, seemingly concerned, after all, it was only 2, she never leaves that early.

"Ah, sorry, Gajeel…" with that, Lucy walked out the door, returning to her apartment to nap.

Gajeel, as well as the two blunettes, were confused and worried about their favourite blonde celestial mage. Gajeel made his way over to the girls, "Hey, shrimp, what's wrong with Bunny Girl?"

"She's being ignored by everyone. I guess it kinda got to her…" Wendy entered the conversation. Romeo and the exceeds also joined the group and they all began to talk about how they could cheer they're shining star up.

{WITH LUCY}

Lucy had just gotten out of the tub and dressed when she found an all too familiar dragon slayer sitting on her bed. "Natsu?" She tilted her head, obviously confused and found Gray and Erza sitting at her kitchen table, "Gray? And Erza too?" Suddenly, instead of feeling happy to see her team, she was worried. "Luce," Natsu began calmly, "Can Lissana join our team? You know, in your place?" Bam. She was right. She knew it. She knew nothing good could come out of this. Gray gave her an apologetic look that said, 'Sorry, they made me come.' She looked to Erza, who looked sternly at her. "Wh-Why?" Lucy asked sadly. "Well, you're kind of weak and Lissana could be a nice addition to Team Natsu." Lucy was about to shout and scream and yell, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled, of course it was a faked smile, but she smiled and said, "Fine…" Gray, sensing that Lucy was, in fact, greatly pained by this, managed to think up an excuse to get them all out. "Sorry, Lucy…" She shook her head and smiled again, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Lucy wept until she fell asleep. 'Tomorrow,' she thought, 'I'm going to do something… and it'll probably be stupid…'

-THE FOLLOWING MORNING-

It was roughly 2 in the morning and Lucy was wide awake and sitting outside the guild, lost in thought. Laxus was out for a walk, because early in the morning is the only time he can walk around without getting followed (stalked) by the Lightning Squad. He was passing by the guild, per the usual, and saw a familiar tup of blonde hair patiently sitting outside of it. "Lucy?"

Looking up, the celestial mage saw Laxus towering over her with a concerned look upon his usually serious face. "Lax…us…?" she asked, sleep deprived. "What're you doin' out here so late, huh?" he asked. The woman answered with a shrug, clearly unsure herself why she was here so early. Laxus, understanding (shhh) sat down next to her and looked at her, "You've been cryin', what happened?" Lucy sighed, hugging her knees, mumbling what had happened the previous evening. Listening quietly, Laxus was pissed. How could Team- no, how could just Natsu do that to her? He saw how badly it hurt her, when he asked her how she felt, she'd just smile and say she was fine and that maybe she'd join another team, or something.

Laxus was carefully planning his next move when Mira and Master walked up to the guild. 'How time flies' he thought, standing up, offering his hand to Lucy, who was ignored by Mira. Taking it gently, Lucy forced herself to smile once again and enter the guild.

[HALF AN HOUR LATER]

Lucy finally worked up the courage to talk to Mira. Walking up to said take-over mage, she took a deep breathe, "Mira? Am I really weak?" she asked weakly. Mira gasped and looked at Lucy with shock in her eyes, "L-Lucy… No, you're not. Not at all." She smiled weakly at the celestial mage, know where she was going with this. Mira hadn't been mean to Lucy, just busy talking with Lissana. "I'm thinking about leaving the guild for a bit, Mira." Lucy said plainly. Mira winced, though she saw it coming, she never thought the blonde would actually consider it. "O-Oh? Why?" Mira asked, afraid of her answer. "Natsu… called me weak…" Mira gasped again, except it sounded more vicious, "I'm thinking about training-"

"That's bullshit, Lucy" Laxus cut her off, "you're the strongest Celestial wizard I've ever met." Lucy sighed and rested her head on the bar, "You can't make me change my mind, I'm going to talk to Master now…" she said, standing up.

Mira sobbed watching her walk away, Laxus sighed sadly as he knew this would be the last time he saw her for a while.


	2. See You Around

? x Lucy

Chapter 2

Falling Stars

{Narrator POV}

Lucy was at her house, packing with Plue. "Sigh, Plue? Do you think this was the right choice?" Plue gave her a sad look. "I know but…" Lucy didn't know how to finish her sentence, so she just sighed. 'Why is this so much harder than it should be?' Lucy wondered to herself, 'Oh… right… because I don't hate them. At all.' Lucy let out another sigh and left to talk to the landlady.

{AT THE GUILD}

It was roughly noon at this point and the three blunettes (and Gajeel) were worried about Lucy. Levy and Juvia had the same thought, 'She left.' Wendy thought so too, but couldn't bring herself to believe it. Puffing her cheeks out, she went to talk to Mira. "Ne, Mira-san?" she asked innocently, "Where is Lucy-san?" And with that, Mira broke. She began sobbing again. That's when Wendy heard the dreaded words, not from Mira, but Laxus, "She left."

"She WHAT?!" Wendy shouted, causing everyone to look at her. Usually she'd get all flustered, but not this time. She was too upset. "Why?!" Laxus sighed and looked at the table where the others (not team Natsu, the other guys) were sitting, "Let's sit down with your friends so they hear. Lucy made me promise not to tell Team Idiot." Wendy growled, knowing who he was talking about.

{TRAIN STATION}

Lucy was sitting on a bench wearing a light brown cloak, as to not be noticed by the guild members, when she heard all too familiar voices, "LUCY-SAN/LU-CHAN/BUNNY GIRL!" Whipping her head around, she saw her friends. She smiled softly at them, "Hey guys…"

"Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell us?! We could've kicked their butts!" Levy said angrily, but still worried. "Ah, sorry, Levy-chan…" Suddenly, they heard the loud speaker, "THE TRAIN TO FLUER DE LIE (a/n: shoot me.) IS NOW BOARDING." Smiling once more at her friends, she hugged them and said, "Don't worry about it, Levy-chan, I'll kick them myself when I come back!"

{EARLIER, AT THE GUILD AFTER LAXUS SPOKE TO THE GANG}

"Natsu-san and Erza-san said that to her?" Wendy asked, still in shock. "That' what it seems like…" Levy replied, angry. Gajeel looked ready to punch something, or someone (*coughcoughNatsucoughcough*). Juvia was crying.

As if on cue, Team Natsu entered the guild, "Hey everyone, we're back!" this earned a glare from our favourite bar-tender and blunettes (and Gajeel). Strolling into the guild like nothing was wrong, Natsu walked over to Lissana (who had spoken to Lucy previously) and Mira, "Hey Lissana, Mira!" Natsu grinned. Lissana pouted and Mira wanted to snap his neck. "Guys?" Natsu was confused, why were they so upset? "What's wrong?" Mira, being in the mood she was, decided to let Natsu wait to hear it from Master. "Someone just missed an appointment with me, is all." Cana, who happened to be sitting nearby (and rather smart) picked right up on it.

Wendy, actually, was the first one to walk over to Natsu, "Natsu-san…" her voice was soft and sad, "you really didn't care, did you?" Natsu was VERY confused, "What do ya mean, Wendy?" Her little body trembling, she was about to shout at him everything she was feeling at that very moment, but someone beat her to it, Master. "SHUT UP, BRATS AND LISTEN!"

It fell deathly quiet in the guild as they noticed their usually happy master, crying. "This morning, one of our friends left us. She said it was her own choice, but I know better." Small sobs could be heard from Levy and the gang, including Mira and Laxus, Lissana looked ready to hit someone (again, Natsu).

"She wrote a letter for me to read to all of you," Master continued, "It says:

'_Dearest Fairy Tail,_

_ If you're reading this, assume I have left the guild. Not forever, of course, but just to train for a while. I'll come back at some point, I promise. Levy, thank you for listening to my rants all the time, it helped. But this time, I knew it wouldn't. Juvia, I'm sorry for leaving without you, you can hit me when I come back for that. Wendy, I know you might be upset, but don't be, okay? Just keep trying to stay strong. Gajeel, please, please, PLEASE don't kill them, alright? Focus on Levy, she'll need you while I'm gone.' _Gajeel turned a light pink at this, and Levy a bright red, but she was still sobbing, _'Mira, I really want to thank you for trying to change my mind, but I'm just following my instinct. I'll be back for your shakes. They were always the best.' _Mira's anger was long forgotten as more tears escaped her eyes, _'Laxus, thanks for listening. I know we didn't know each other well, but you're a good listener. (I'm going to ignore all the other unimportant people) Cana, tell Gildarts the truth, okay? And try not to drink so much. Gray, thank you for standing up for me, I know you were against their decision. Happy, Lily and Carla, take care of the idiots for me, okay? Try to keep the destruction to a minimum. Natsu… I'm not mad at you, just a little… sad… but I'll come back stronger, you'll see. Erza, I've always thought of you like a sister… I know you were just being honest, but it still hurt. Lissana, please don't blame yourself, alright? Thank you everyone! As I said, I'll come back. After all, I'm a celestial wizard, and celestial wizards—' _the whole guild was sobbing, _'always keep their promises._

_Love, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.'_

"Luce… left?" Natsu said, in a state of shock. "Lucy…" was all Erza could think or say. That did it. Something inside of Wendy's little shaking body snapped and she slapped Natsu as hard as she could across the cheek, "How could you Natsu-san?!" silent, angry tears flowed down the small dragon slayer's cheeks as she glared up at the pinkette. The whole guild stared at the scene that had just taken place.

"Wendy," the master spoke, surprising Wendy, "let them learn from their mistake."


	3. A New Friend?

Falling Stars, Chapter 3

{ON THE TRAIN WITH LUCY, PRESENT TIME}

Lucy sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. She looked at her hand which once held her beloved Fairy Tail insignia. With another sigh, she turned her head towards the window of the train and stared out of it dully.

Hours passed and Lucy was beginning to fall asleep when she heard sobbing coming from behind her. Being the curious and caring girl she was, she decided to see who it was. From the sound of the sobs, she could guess it was probably a girl. Leaning around the side of her seat, she saw a girl who was maybe 16 or so wearing a tight black t-shirt that exposed her abdomen and loose, baggy camo cargo pants and big black combat boots. The girl had long wavy, messy light brown hair (kind of like Cana's except her bangs and long and in her face) and big, blue eyes that were over flowing with tears. The girl's pale skin was stained with tears as her sobbing just continued on.

After a long mental argument with herself, she decided to talk with the strange girl. "A-Are you alright, miss?" she asked curiously. The girl gasped and wiped her eyes, looking at Lucy shocked. "S-Sorry, a-am I annoying you?" she asked shyly. "No, no, I just heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were alright…"

"Oh…" the girl paused, "My name is Nira Starr. It's nothing big, but someone close to me dropped contact with me around this time of year many years ago…" Lucy was shocked at how quickly the girl answered her question, and the answer itself, "Who?" she asked. Lucy noticed that Nira was holding something tightly in her hand, and when she asked, her grip on that something tightened, "My mom…" she replied dully.

{MEANWHILE, AT THE GUILD}

If it weren't for Gajeel and Laxus forbidding it, Team Natsu would be getting their asses handed to them right now. Lissana was confused to why Lucy didn't blame or hate her for what happened. Personally, Lissana thought Lucy was very strong.

Cana had forgotten about what she had told Lucy after they returned from Tenroujima. The "truth" Lucy was talking about, was that Cana wanted to go on missions and drinking with Gildarts. But that never happened. No one wants to do anything right now.

Laxus had grown quieter than usual in just a couple hours. He didn't know her very well, but he knew that she was the heart of this guild, and without her, is was very gloomy here. Gajeel, on the other hand, had actually been rather close to "Bunny Girl". She and Levy would often go on missions and Lucy would force Levy to take Gajeel with them (to which Levy would force Lucy to grab Natsu, to which Lucy refused). He too, thought Lucy was very strong, in her own way.

Juvia hadn't spoken to or about her precious "Gray-sama" since Lucy left. She sat with Levy and the others after returning from the train station and it took all she had not to completely "put out" Natsu. Wendy, on the other hand, was strangely angrier and more sensitive since their trip to the train station. Gajeel had to hold the small dragon slayer back whenever Natsu or Erza was in her peripheral vision. Lucy had be so kind to Wendy and so sisterly. She couldn't believe it when she heard what they had done to her.

Levy was the angriest of all. Lucy had told her before she got on the train that if she finished her book while training, she'd send it to her. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted Lucy to read it to her, with her. She just wanted Lucy there. She wanted her Lu-chan to sit and read with her and chat with her and laugh with her. Not send her letters. EVERYONE had to hold her back from launching SOMETHING at Natsu anytime she saw him. Everyone was sure that if Wendy and Levy teamed up right now, Natsu would be dead and Erza gravely injured.

{BACK WITH LUCY}

"Eh?!" Lucy was shocked, how could someone just "loose contact" with their parent?! Okay, maybe she shouldn't be the one saying that, but seriously! "How?" she asked, now very curious. "She just vanished one morning and in her place was," she held up a small black key that had a serpent cast on it so it appeared to be slither up it, "this key…" Lucy noticed that the key was on a chain, one used for a necklace. Nira sighed and looked out her window, "I heard I wasn't the only with this problem… but I also heard that no one else go a key." Lucy tilted her head, obviously confused. Nira chuckled, "Oh, my mom is a dragon."

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy and had a lot on my mind *sweat drop* But it's all gooood~ Sorry for the short chapter and the addition of an OC. I promise my OC won't take over the story! Cross my heart! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Love you~~~**

**Love, Yume**


	4. Wait What?

Falling Stars, Chapter 4

**Wait, what?**

{Narrator's POV, with Lucy and Nira}

Lucy stared at the brunette teen with wide eyes, "Your mom… was a dragon?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" the girl replied with a slight chuckle. "N-No, I'm just a little surprised is all… Hey, did you ever hear of the Salamander of Fairy Tail?" she questioned. "Salamander… Salamander… Ah, yes, the Fire Dragon Slayer? I've heard of him, why?"

"Well, his dragon, along with the Iron dragon slayer's and Sky dragon slayer's, have all went missing on July 7, X777. Is that when you lost yours?" She felt stupid for asking, given it was July 5, but she had to. "Yeah… Mama, Empty, Draco, Ukiku, whatever you wanna call her, left that same day… I don't assume they got a key, did they?" Lucy shook her head in response. "Ah, I see… thank you though… where are heading, by the way?" Lucy paused, then face palmed, "I-I'm not really sure… I heard of a place in Fleur de Lie that's good for training… so I was heading there…"

"You're a mage?"

"Yeah… a Celestial Mage…" Nira perked up, "Oh? That's sounds like fun~! Are you close with your spirits?"

"Yeah! They're great friends!" Lucy was suddenly very excited. "*giggle* I can tell now, you seem very happy when you talk about them…" squeezing the key in her hand, she looked at the blonde, as if debating something, then said, "If something happens to me, I'm going to give you Mama's key, okay?" Lucy was shocked, "Open the gate and tell her, okay?" Nira smiled, but it seemed forced, "And to repay you for this, how about I help you train?" Lucy was in a state of shock, this girl was so nice! She couldn't refuse, "I-If you say so…" Nira grinned at her.

Lucy thought that maybe… this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

{Time Skip, Arrival at Fleur de Lie}

"Uwaaah~! We're finally here~!" Nira exclaimed, stretching. It was a long, two day train trip. Nira slept through most of it. Lucy was surprised how peaceful she was on the train. "Hey, Nira?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you get motion sickness?" there was a long pause between the two, which mostly involved Nira staring down Lucy, "Tell no one." Lucy had to resist the urge to laugh, even this girl got motion sickness. Nira was blushing while pouting cutely, "It don't matter! Let's get training, blondie!" with that, Nira grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to a destination unknown to Lucy.

{MEANWHILE}

Levy was lazily reading a book to keep herself from kicking Natsu. Gray was awkwardly trying to comfort Juvia who, for once, was not fangirling over him. Carla and Lily were trying to cheer Happy up, because right now, he most certainly was not happy. He even refused a fish from Carla. Gajeel was eating a piece of iron and glaring down the half of Team Natsu that got rid of Lucy.

Mira was cleaning a glass when she decided to break the painful silence that had overcome the once rowdy guild, "Lucy wouldn't want us to be sulking, would she? She promised to come back soon…"

Everyone was shocked when they heard a growl emit from the Salamander's throat. But it wasn't an angry sounding growl, it was a more… sad sounding one, "That doesn't matter, Mira… all that matters is that she's not here now and it's my fault!" he said, clenching his teeth angrily. Mira bit her lip, looking away, "I'm sorry, Natsu… but we need to stay the same guild we were when she was here so she feels at home when she comes back."

Natsu didn't know what came over him, but he stood up and ran out of the guild, straight to Lucy's apartment, which she had paid the rent for 3 years ahead. He climbed through the window and plopped down on her bed, nuzzling her pillow. He noticed it smelt like tears. That broke him. He couldn't believe what he had done to his best friend. His Lucy. He made her cry… wait… what? HIS Lucy? Yeah… he liked that… he liked her… a lot…

This only made him feel stupider. How could he not realize this? That's why he felt funny around her. He wanted her to be his. He… he loved her… "Shit…" he breathed out, gripping the pillow tighter.

This was going to be a long, hard wait for the dragon slayer, wasn't it?

{BACK WITH LUCY, EARLY THE NEXT MORNING}

"Put all your weight into it! There you go! That'll hurt!" Nira was cheering on Lucy and helping her as the blonde sparred with Loke. "Yeah, yeah, I got it Ni-chan!" Nira giggled at the nickname Lucy had given her. "Focus your magic power into your fist, then you should be able to use a magic punch!" Nira shouted.

With a quick nod and a dodge from Loke, Lucy brought her fist back and focused all her energy into her fist, which then began to glow gold, "Star Fall!" she shouted, bringing her fist down onto the unsuspecting Loke, which took it to the face, rendering him unconscious. "Oops…" Nira laughed and applauded, "Great job, Lu-chan! You're a quick learner!" Nira grinned brightly, "You're really strong too! Maybe I can train you with dragon slayer magic!"

"How can a dragon slayer teach another mage magic that dragons teach?" Nira gave her a blank look, "Unlike other dragon slayers, I am actually part dragon. Therefore, I can teach you!" the brunette stated as a matter-o-factly. Lucy just blinked, partly in shock, the other part in surprise of how sassy this girl was compared to the one on the train.

"Alright! It sounds awesome!"

"I want to warn you though, you won't be a full dragon slayer, and you'll be a different dragon slayer from me. You're a celestial mage, meaning you work in the light, I'm a shadow dragon slayer, meaning I work in the dark. I can only teach you basic moves and how to control your magic, is that fine?"

Lucy nodded, now very happy that she met this strange girl on the train.

{AT SABERTOOTH}

"I heard that the fairies' lost 'nakama' have returned" the blond dragon slayer told his exceed partner. "Yeah, yeah and I heard that they already lost a member, Sting-kun! A girl! I heard it was Natsu-san's fault!"

"Natsu-san? That's interesting… heh, this just got more interesting…"

**Hehe… *sweat drop* I tried, okay? **

**I was actually thinking of putting a random Nira ending… what do you think? *shrugs* Maybe I won't… but I wanna… *insert argument with self here***

**Nira: Sorry, guys~! Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but the plot (and Nira), Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. She's broken right now, tune in next time~!**

**Thanks~! 3**

**-Yume**


	5. Sting's Journey

Falling Stars, Chapter 5

Sting's Journey and Lucy's Training

(Geezus that's a long title… OH! I own nothing but Nira and the plot. Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. LoL enjoy~!)

{NARRATOR POV, WITH STING}

So Sting had recently gained the information on the girl who left Fairy Tail because of his old idol. This gave the blond boy an idea.

What if he found the girl and brought her to Saber and used her against the Fairies?

So off he went in search of our favourite celestial mage. Little did he know, that this particular blonde girl would make such a big difference in his life.

{WITH FLAME PRI—I MEAN NATSU}

Natsu was sulking in Lucy's apartment, like normal. At least, it has been for the past couple days. He heard the door open quietly and he looked up and saw… Lissana? How come she has a key to Lucy's house? "Natsu…" she said softly, "Lucy sent letters… she wrote one to you…" Natsu stared at his childhood friend with big eyes, as if asking, 'Read it to me'. With a nod, Lissana opened the letter and began to read it out loud to her pink haired companion:

'_Dear Natsu,_

_ Sorry for leaving without saying a proper good-bye. I wanted to tell you that I'm okay, so you can stop worrying… if you are. Anyway, I met another dragon slayer on the train on the way to Fleur de Lie. Her name is Nira Starr. She wanted me to tell you that her dragon disappeared the same day as yours; however, hers left behind a black gate key. She's helping me train and said that she'd want me to open the gate to the dragon realm with her key. She also said she's going to kill you for what you did to me. _

_ It took a long time to talk her out of it. Anyway, how are things at the guild? Has Levy stopped crying? Has Mira? Has Juvia flooded the guild yet?' _**Natsu chuckled at that,** _'I wanted to tell you that I'm not angry at you, at all. I have to end the letter here, Nira is shouting at me. I'll be home soon (I hope), so wait for me, okay?_

_ Sincerely, Lucy' _

Lissana looked up from the piece of paper she had been reading and saw her favourite pinkette smiling sadly. Lissana smiled a similar smile and pat his head, handing him the letter. "Keep smiling for her, okay?" with that, the youngest Strauss sibling left the building, leaving Natsu alone, hugging the letter that smelled just like Lucy. Once again, alone in his thoughts.

{BACK TO BLOND PRI—I MEAN STING}

Sting was now on a train. Against his morals, of course, but he had to. Suddenly, he smelt something… sweet. It wasn't just the shampoo that he smelt that was sweet, but this person had very nice smelling skin. (Gawd that sounds so creepy XD) Turning around, he saw (omg you'll never guess.) a blonde girl (/shot … /shotagain) and a brunette one.

The brunette girl scared him for some reason. Her aura reminded him of Rogue. He shivered at that thought and stared at the blonde. 'Is that the Fairy?' he asked himself. Suddenly, the brunette girl was glaring at him, so he turned back around. 'Definitely. The rumors said she had a scary brunette buddy now.'

So Sting, being the "lady killer" he was, decided to be bold and stood up, almost dying in the process, and turned to the two girls. Suddenly, the brunette girl was pale, almost green, as she lied face down on her side of the seats (they were the ones where there are 4 seats, 2 on each side and they face each other. You get it, right?) and groaning. Suddenly, Sting felt it too.

{Narrator POV, Focused on Lucy now}

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the great and powerful Nira, slowly die of motion sickness. At least, that's how it felt to Nira. "Come on, Nira," Lucy said, patting the seat next to her, "sit here and rest your head on my lap."

Nira took no time to move and instantly fall asleep. That's when she noticed the figure standing next to her, "Um… can I help you, sir?" she asked politely, kind of fearing for her life. He stared at her. She noticed his face was green. With a sigh, she pointed to the seat where Nira had previously been, "Would you like to sit with us, sir?"

The boy sat down fast, leaning on the window, followed by a little red exceed, "Sting-kun, what're you doing?" the cat asked.

'Sting?' Lucy thought to herself. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Lucy stared at the boy, trying to figure out who he was, exactly.

Suddenly, Nira was sitting upright, pointing her finger in the boy's face with an angry scowl upon her face, "Sting Eucliffe. Explain yourself. Now."

{KIND OF STING'S POV}

Sting flinched at the brunette's knowledge of him. It took him a bit, but he figured out who she was, "Nira? As in, our Nira Starr?"

**Lol wtf just happened? Okay, so, no spoilers, but Nira knows Sting and Rogue. AND YES SHE HAS AN EXCEED. HE'S AWESOME. He'll be introduced later. GUYZZZZZ Tell me if I should make a bonus crack ending where Lucy ends up with Nira! I can't decide! *dies***

**Nira: *sweat drop* Hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Thanks for waiting for it~! Look forward to the next! Shit is just startin'!**

**Watch yo fuckin' language.**

**Nira: You're not very convincing, Yume…**

***sulks***

**Nira: *waves* See you next time~!**


	6. Insert Creative Title Here

Falling Stars, Chapter 6

*insert creative chapter title here*

**Oh my gosh, you guys make me so happy~! I know there's only, what, eight reviews on my story, but they all make me soooo happy! You guys are awesome! *blush* Thank you so much! *squeals***

**Nira: Sorry, she's broken again, Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but me and the plot! Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima!**

**ONWARDS TO PLOT!**

PREVIOUSLY ON FALLING STARS:

Suddenly, Nira was sitting upright, pointing her finger in the boy's face with an angry scowl upon her face, "Sting Eucliffe. Explain yourself. Now."

Sting flinched at the brunette's knowledge of him. It took him a bit, but he figured out who she was, "Nira? As in, our Nira Starr?"

{Narrator POV}

Lucy was completely lost. The two knew each other? How—CRASH! Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of two people falling.

Nira and Sting had regained their motion sickness at the same time, thus meaning they fell forward at the same time, bumping heads and falling over. "you little… shit…" Nira mumbled.

{TIMESKIP, THEY'RE OFF THE TRAIN}

Nira was huddled in the corner of the hotel room that she was sharing with Lucy mumbling something along the lines of, "Never again…" Sting was in a similar state, only he wasn't sharing the room, he was just there to talk.

Nira, finally regaining her cool, shouted at Sting again, "Explain, now." Sting sighed, knowing he couldn't flirt his way out of this, ESPECIALLY with Nira. "I was lookin' for the blondie that left Fairy Tail, brownie." He stated blandly. Nira's gaze hardened, "Why?"

"I wanted to invite her to Saber—"

"Hell to the no. She's only gone for training. She holds no grudge against the guild."

Lucy was shocked at how much Nira was guarding her from this guy. "Ni—"

"Listen, brownie," Sting started, "How about you let me help her train? I mean, it's easier for a light dragon slayer to train another, right?"

"If that wasn't true, I'd sock you in the face, Stingy-bee." Nira stated angrily, "Fine. But Rogue has to come too, I still don't trust you."

"Whatever, Brownie." Lucy chuckled at their nicknames for each other. "Ne, Lulu? You alright? You've been really quiet…"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just didn't expect you to know a Tiger." Nira laughed dryly. "Stingy-Bee~? Why aren't you gone getting Rogue?"

"Wait, you meant right now?"

"No, I meant three years from now, YES RIGHT NOW!" Sting squeaked a very manly squeak (lol no) and ran out the door to get his partner in crime.

{MEANWHILE}

Team Natsu was all gathered, for once. Excluding Lucy, of course, but Lissana was there. "We should go on a mission. Sitting around sulking isn't going to pass the time." Erza stated, trying not to let her emotions show. The group nodded, all silent. "Come on, you guys… she'll come back… she promised…" Lissana reminded them, pain evident in her voice. She knew Lucy didn't blame her, but she blamed herself. She had asked to join the team, but she didn't know they'd kick Lucy off.

Happy was sitting with Carla, pretty much silent. "Happy…" Carla mumbled sadly, "Aren't you supposed to be, well, happy?" Happy sighed, "It's so weird without Lushii though…"

Laxus was lazily drumming his fingers on the table he was sitting at with the rest of the Lightning Squad. He didn't talk much with Lucy, but he did watch her from afar. He heard about what happened on Tenroujima against Kane. He knew how important she was to the guild. But after really talking to her that morning, he found himself more interested in her and he felt bad that he didn't stop her from leaving to try getting to know her better.

The team stood up and walked to the board, looking for a job. They took one that seemed somewhat like a challenge. They had to find and capture a free-lance, s-class wizard name Akira Shouou (Show-oh). Apparently, she had been terrorizing a small town whenever she completed a mission, she'd go to the town and simply take things from people.

So off the group went, hoping maybe they'd see they're blonde companion. Little did they know, she was going to be on their train.

{BACK WITH OUR LUCKY DUO}

Nira stared blankly at the dark haired male in front of her, who stared blankly back. "Rogue…"

"Nira…"

Cue the awkward silence. "So! When do we start training?" Sting tried to break the silence. Lucy chuckled, "As soon as we can, we're going to catch the next train to Toro and train their."

"Yup. So you guys have everything packed?" Nira inquired. "Yup!/Yes." The twin dragon slayers replied. "TO THE STATION!" Nira shouted enthusiastically, "DIBS ON SITTIN' NEXT TO LULU~!" she squealed after, darting to the station.

"No fair!" Sting shouted after her. Lucy chuckled awkwardly, this was going to be a long train ride…

**Holy shit on a biscuit, guys, I feel so popular. I'm trying to update every day, but I've been really busy as of late, so, yeah, sorry if I keep you waiting /**

**I think Akira might be my only bad-guy character who hasn't lost her marbles…**

**Akira: stfu.**

**Nira: gtfo.**

**Akira: *growls***

**Nira: *growls back***

***insert brawl here***

**Anyway, have a great day~! See you next chapter~!**


	7. Train Ride Encounters

Falling Stars, Chapter 7

Train Ride Encounters

***sobbing* Sorry for taking so long! Also, I lied about Akira being sane. Apparently, sane villains do not exist (lol, sorry Loki). Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9~!**

(Lol, no. WITH TEAM FUCKTA- NATSU)

So our usually rowdy, messy team was silent and completely out of character. After being zoned out to the point where his motion sickness didn't bother him, Natsu picked up a scent he hadn't smelled (fresh) for a while. 'Lucy…' he thought, suddenly up on his feet.

Without wasting a moment, he ran towards the smell.

(WITH TEAM RAND—actually… they don't have a team name…)

Nira was lying on Lucy's lap, lost in thought. She had heard that HE would be at the town that they were stopping in at and she was uneasy. HE had caused her so much misfortune, she was sure she'd kill 'im if she saw him. Suddenly, she picked up on the scent she didn't want to ever smell again. 'Shit…' she breathed out, standing up and running off.

To say the others were surprised would be an understatement. Lucy, however, was the most surprised.

The group shrugged off the brunette's weird behavior as a simple, 'She had to pee.'

{WITH NIRA}

Nira ran down the walk-way, making her way to the scent. She didn't know whether to be happy or fucking pissed. She decided to be neither and just be in a hurry. Suddenly, she bumped into a tuff of pink hair. "Oomf!" she grunted, falling onto her bum. Looking up, she saw… NATSU?! "Eh?! What's the Salamander doin' here?!" she exclaimed. "Who're you?!" he shouted back.

{AFTER INTRODUCTIONS}

"Oh, so you smelt Lulu and wanted to see her. *shrug* I can't tell you how she feels so I won't stop you, BUT if you hurt her, I will break all of your fingers." Nira told Natsu flatly. The pinkette nodded, running as far away from that creepy brunette as possible.

{WITH NATSU, LUCY AND THE TWIN D.S.)

"Natsu?!" the blonde exclaimed loudly, earning strange glances from bystanders. "Lushii~!" he grinned, hugging her. "H-How are you standing?" just as she asked that, the pink haired boy plopped onto her lap, face pale and green. Lucy chuckled at the boy's actions, feeling nostalgic. The blonde let the pinkette rest on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair softly, "I didn't think you'd miss me that much, Natsu…"

"Of course, Luce! We're a team, right?" he replied tiredly. With another chuckle, the girl pet his hair again, "I'm sorry, Luce… I-I…" Natsu couldn't seem to find the right words to tell the blonde how he was feeling the past year or so (YES IT'S BEEN THAT LONG FUCKING SHOOT ME OMG) without her. He was shocked to hear soft laughter emit from the blonde's mouth, "It's alright, Natsu. Just knowing you missed me is enough."

"Y-yeah…"

Sting stared at the scene in front of him, how could she forgive him so easily? I mean, wasn't he the ass that kicked her off the team? The more he thought about, the less sense it made. He was sure that he himself could not forgive someone that easily. 'She's really somethin', huh?' he thought to himself.

Lucy would never admit out loud, but she really missed the pink haired idiot of a dragon slayer. After all, he had done so much for her and meant so much to her as well. Hell, she might as well had loved him! Wait… at this thought, the blonde turned bright red. What was she thinking? In love? With Natsu? Of all people? The more she thought about, the more it actually made sense. She had never really thought about it in that sense before. She shook the thought off after a while, because it was confusing her mind.

{WITH NIRA}

'HE is here… I know it' Nira thought to herself as she ran farther down the aisles of the train. 'He has to be! That has to be HIM!'

Who is HIM? What connection does HE have to Nira? Will he bring harm to our beautiful main characters? (A/N: *shrugs* I regret nothing.) LOL you thought this was the end! Nope.

{BACK WITH LUCY AND THEM}

Natsu sat up tiredly when the train stopped (no, not at their stop, just at another stop), "Can I tell the others that you're here? I'm sure they'd love to see you…" he asked. Lucy just nodded in reply. Natsu cheered and ran off to fetch the rest of his team.

Rogue watched as the pinkette known as Natsu Dragneel ran off, then looked to Lucy, "How are you so forgiving?" he asked curiously, "I don't think I'd be able to look at someone if they had done that to me," he continued. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosche, Rogue's exceed, added after him. Lucy looked at him then shrugged, "I guess… it's because he has done so much for me before what happened so… it was easier to forgive him, I guess…" she shrugged again, not really sure herself.

To say Rogue (and Sting) wasn't (weren't) jealous of the pinkette and his relationship with the blonde would be a lie. After training with her for a year or so, he (they) got rather attached to the fun-loving, playful, caring blonde celestial mage (dat description, dayum). Lucy didn't know it, but the two often sparred 'playfully' over who got to work with Lucy (or sit next to her) alas, it always ended with Nira kicking both their asses.

Anyway, the point is, Rogue and Sting kind of, sort of like her [okay, a lot], but refuse to say anything. Well, Sting flirts, but Lucy takes it as a normal thing, like with Loke. (Yume: *pats Loke's head* there, there… Loke: *sulks*)

"Lucy/Lucy-san/Lushii!" Lucy heard the six familiar voices of Gray, Erza, Lissana, Wendy, Carla and Happy approach her. Then, she was hugged by all six (yes, even Carla) of said characters. "We missed you! Why didn't you tell us where you were?! We were worried!" Wendy sputtered out, close to tears. "Ah, sorry guys…" Lucy managed to speak.

The Eight friends proceeded ('cause Natsu, too) to talk and talk to catch up on the last year they had apart. Lucy couldn't have been happier. She had her friends back and they had missed her dearly. And they were all together on a train, like in the past. However, she knew it would not last and she would have to say good-bye once more. No matter how badly she wanted to go back with them, she had plans and wanted to stick to them.

{MEANWHILE}

Nira had been blasted out of the train a while ago and was fighting with someone very familiar to her. She was running out of magic power and soon the shadows would be impossible to catch.

Taking blow after blow from the cloaked figure, Nira was sent to the ground covered in wounds. "Dammit… Damn you… Akira…"

**LOL so whatdya think~~? Was this good? I feel like I got lost at some point… SHIT I forgot to explain about Nira and the Tigers… um… NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FLASHBACKS! /shot **

**Nira: Um… Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but the plot, me and Akira. Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. **


	8. Nira and the Twins

Falling Stars, Chapter 8

Nira and the Twin Dragon Slayers

**So this is all a flashback. Well, except for the VERY end of the chapter. It's a little backstory on Nira and how she knows our twinies. *laughs then sighs* I'm sorry, let's just… let's just start…**

(MANY, MANY YEARS AGO)

A small girl with short choppy, messy brown hair bright dragon like green eyes wearing nothing but old rags is using a make shift dummy (aka a log) the train her strength. Two boys, Sting and Rogue, approach the girl, "What're you doin'?" the blond boy asks the brunette. The girl looks at the boy, "Sting?" the girl shrugs, "Nothin' really, just training again, I guess…"

"Trying to impress Akira again~?"

"Wh-What?! No!" the girl protested, with a blush, "Besides, she doesn't like me."

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow at the small girl, "Why are you so sure, Nira?"

" 'cause she told me." A silence fell between the trio. "Anyway, I need to focus on getting stronger." The girls eyes burned bright with determination.

(SOMETIME LATER)

That same girl was now sobbing inside a large stone cave over a small black key on the date July 7, X777. He mother, her dragon, Ukiku, or Draco, as she preferred, had disappeared. Now, she was alone. Her friends had left her a while ago and now she felt truly alone.

Picking up the key, the girl stood up and decided to start her journey, determined to increase her magic power so she could figure out how to open the gate to the "Dragon Realm" and bring her mom back.

(TIMESKIP… AGAIN)

The girl was now 14 and wandering aimlessly. She found herself in a fairly large town where she found two familiar faces, "Sting? Rogue?" the girl asked the two boys curiously. "Nira?!" the two said in unison. "TWINIES!" she squealed, glomping the two. The boys smiled (yes, even Rogue), embracing the over-excited brunette.

The trio went to a restaurant to catch up with each other. The boys felt bad when they heard about Draco. They weren't there for their friend. "Hey, Nira?"

"Hm~?" the girl hummed in response, obviously tired. "Wanna join our guild?"

"Guild?"

"Yeah! Saber Tooth!" the brunette shook her head sadly, "Sorry, no. I wish to remain a solo mage," the girl smiled warmly, "Thanks for the offer though! We'll keep in touch, right?" she waved, paying the bill and running off to her hotel room, leaving behind two confused males.

(CURRENT TIME)

2 years passed until they met again, and Nira wasn't the girl Sting remembered. She was cold and distant with him. She also gave Rogue cold, dark looks. 'It's like she's hiding something' the blond thought to himself. The black haired boy next to him was, ironically, thinking the same thing.

'But she looked so happy sitting with Lucy…"

…Speaking of which, where did Nira go?

(ELSEWHERE)

The brunette now lay half dead out on the cold, muddy ground in a pool of her own blood. All she could do right now… was wait… until someone… ANYONE found her…

"Aki…ra…"

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER TT^TT I had no inspiration, but this is good, right? O\\/)\\v/(\/O you guys are so sweet though~~ I'm lovin' the comments/reviews or whatever you call 'em. They make me all flustered, you guys are so sweet~~ Love you! Please wait for the next chapter! I'll update soon!**

**Nira: Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but Nira, Akira and the plot. Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**-Yume~ **


	9. Nira's Cry

Falling Stars whatever chapter this is (9)

Lost Then Found

(WITH LUCY)

Lucy was happily catching up with Team Natsu when she felt something… off. "Hey, Sting, Rogue, have you seen Nira?" the twin dragon slayers shook their heads. "Fro hasn't either!" the little green exceed said. Lucy's face turned serious. "Hm…" she felt something was wrong so she stood up, "Sorry, Natsu, but this is important. Could you watch over those idiots, Erza?" the red head nodded and the blonde stood up and ran off.

(ELSEWHERE)

Nira was slowly losing consciousness. It was so slow, it was almost irritating to the brunette. With a groan, she tried to move, only resulting in her falling back down and coughing up more blood. "Son of a bitch…" she grumbled weakly. "A-A-An-n-nyo-one?" she forced out as loud as she could. "Lu…cy…"

(BACK WITH LUCY)

Lucy's ears twitched. She felt like someone was calling out to her. She clenched her teeth and started running towards the back of the train, where she jumped off the back and ran. She kept hearing a soft voice crying out to her. It was a voice she knew all too well. 'Nira…'

(WITH TEAM NATSU AND THE TWINIES)

"Rogue, stop fidgeting, dammit!" the blond dragon slayer exclaimed to his dark haired companion. "Sorry…" he mumbled, trying to calm down. Not only was Nira missing, but now Lucy had gone after her. Alone. This had him worried to no end. Rogue looked at his blond "twin" and noticed how nervous he looked as well.

What confused the hell out of him, though, was how calm her ex-team was. "Aren't you worried?" Sting asked, saying exactly what Rogue was thinking. The two were further confused when the pinkette grinned, "Nope! I trust Lucy. And I believe in her. That's what's important, right?"

The twins blinked and looked at each other, then back at the pinkette, who continued, "A while ago, I said something really mean to her and I've regretted it since. But when I heard that she promised to come back, I got all bubbly and decided I wanted her to get stronger. So I've been waiting." The boy's smile softened, "But we gotta believe in her first. So, that's all we can do."

(BACK WITH LUCY)

Lucy ran. She ran and ran until she found something she thought she'd never have to see: Nira, dying. "Ni…ra…" Lucy gasped, running up to the brunette. The brunette's eyes filled with tears, "Lucy…you…came…" she smiled, "I'm… so… happy…" Lucy was in tears, holding the fragile girl. 'What do I do?! I can't run to catch up with a train!' she thought. Picking up Nira (on her back, btw), she started off towards the train station, hoping to make an important phone call.

-TIMESKIP TO THE TRAINSTATION (so like 30 minutes)-

After Lucy had made it to the train station, she patched up Nira and washed herself off, making it look like Nira was just asleep. Setting Nira down on the bench next to the payphone, Lucy went up to said phone and called the train she was on (don't ask questions, just except it, okay?)

-ON THE TRAIN-

Up in the first class seat holding the conductor, the phone rang. Obviously confused, the conductor answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Yes, hi, could you put Sting and Rogue on the phone?"

"…May I ask why?"

"My friends life is in danger if you don't."

"Yes ma'am." The conductor ran like no tomorrow to find the boys she was speaking of.

-AFTER SOMETIME OF SEARCHING-

"Are you two Sting and Rogue?" the conductor asked, pointing at the blond boy and his dark haired companion. They nodded. "There's a phone call for you." He stated plainly, dragging the twins back to his compartment.

-BACK ON THE PHONE-

"Hello?"

"Sting! Rogue!"

"Lucy?!"

"I need your help! Nira is-!" coughing was heard in the background, then Lucy panicking and a weak laugh from Nira, "Nira is dying! I need Wendy! Could you bring team Natsu to the previous train station?" The boys were in shock. Nira? Near death? No way, that wasn't possible. Unless… the boys were sprinting back to the others, where they wasted no time jumping out the window.

(BACK WITH LUCY AND NIRA)

Nira was asleep on Lucy's lap… again… not that she minded, it was just the fear she wouldn't open her eyes again. Nira groaned and nuzzled into Lucy's lap, which made the blonde blush.

-SOMETIME LATER-

Lucy saw the twins and Team Natsu approaching and she stood up, "Natsu!" she saw the group pick up speed. What confused her, though, was how fast Sting and Rogue were by Nira's side. She heard the duo whispering to each other, then they stood up. "Wendy can help her, right?" Sting asked almost in a panicked tone. With a nod, Wendy kneeled down in front on Nira and started to heal her. "I've never seen wounds like this before…"

"It's what happens when a strong light dragon slayer goes all out on a shadow dragon slayer. Nira never stood a chance to begin with." Sting stated plainly, though many emotions could be heard in his voice. Nira was fast asleep at this point.

"Oi, you're her friends, right? She lost 'cause you didn't believe in her!" Natsu shouted at the duo. "Don't be fuckin' ridiculous, pinkie…" a soft voice mumbled, "I never stood a chance against HIM. And the fact he was using HER as his current host makes my life… harder…" the same voice trailed off into slumber once more.

"Niiiiiirraaaaaa!" an adorable high pitched voice was heard as a black blob flew into Nira's chest. "Nira! Nira! Wake up! Nira!" Said girl groaned and blinked her eyes open, "Ku…ro…?" the small black figure seemed to brighten at the recognition of its name. "Nira! You're alright!"

"Mm…" the brunette hugged the small black figure tightly, "I missed you, Kuro…"

**Who is this Kuro? If you're smart, you would have figured out it's—**

**Nira: Spoilers.**

**Aw…**

**Kuro: Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but the plot, Akira, HE WHO SHALL NOT BE CURRENTLY NAMED, Kuro and Nira. **

**Fuck, I'm so sorry for taking so long, I have so many fucking problems. *bows* I'm so sorry.**


	10. I'll Just Take My Leave Here

**Falling Stars Chapter 10**

(WITH TEAM DRAGON SLAYER)

Nira was chatting happily with a small black panther looking… stuffy. It took the team a while but they finally figured out it was an Exceed named Kuro. Kuro was Nira's best friend, apparently, and they were talking for about 20 minutes until Wendy said she had done all she could. Nira smiled at Wendy, "Thank you, Aero Dragon Slayer." Wendy blushed at the way she addressed her so formally. "Y-y-you don't have to be so formal, M-Miss Nira!" Nira reply with a chuckle, "Alright, thank you Miss Wendy." Another blush spread upon the small dragon slayer's face.

Kuro was giggling at the small dragon slayer, "She's so cute, Nira! Is she the one you're helping Sting train?" The brunette shook her head, "No, it's the busty blonde one, Kuro." The small panther moved his eyes from the small blunette to the busty blonde, "Ohh~! She's cute, too!" It was Lucy's turn to blush now.

After Nira introduced everyone to Kuro, she stood up. "Well, we all have things to do, why not do them?" she stretched out, showing all the little scars on her abdomen that no one had noticed previously, well, except Wendy. They all stared for a second before nodding and walking to see when the next train would show up.

Lucy sat down next to Nira on the bench while they waiting for the next train to arrive. "Ne, Nira?"

"Hm~?" was the tired reply. "What happened? Why didn't you tell us where you went?" the shadow slayer fell silent. "…I couldn't. If I told you, you'd get hurt too. I can't have that." The brunette smiled tired, as if what she said was totally normal and unimportant. It REALLY pissed of the beautiful blonde she was resting her head on.

"That's not a good answer, Nira." The brunette sighed, knowing that she had, in fact, answered her question wrong, "I know it's not the answer you want, but it's the best answer I got." She replied. The blonde's face soften from upset to worried at this response, "Ne, Nira?" she got the same tired response, urging her to continue, "Who hurt you?"

As if the Gods didn't want Lucy to know, Sting and Rogue had returned with the tickets. She heard Nira softly whisper into her ear, "An old friend."

Not quite sure what that meant, Lucy sat confuse while Nira begged Sting to buy her a chocolate cornet from the bakery across the street. Sting, obviously, fought back. Nira then whispered something to Rogue that neither blonde could hear then Rogue nodded. Terrified at what the shadow twins had discussed, Sting stared at Lucy, as if silently asking for help, to which Lucy just smiled a deviously sweet smile. "Ne, Sting…" Nira started, voice soft, "Could you PLEASE go to the bakery? Take Team Natsu with you."

"What about Rogue?"

"Rogue is going to stay here with us. I am punishing you and Team Natsu for being insufferable idiots." The brunette stated plainly. With a mock hurt face, Sting dramatically walked over to the team and dragged them across the street, nearly getting Natsu killed in the process.

"Is something wrong, Ni-chan? Rogue?" Nira sighed, turning her head to meet Rogue's gaze. "Kinda, I'm afraid travelling with me any longer could put you and your friends in danger. Rogue has better control over his emotions and power than I do, so I put him in charge. Sting will help you practice using the bits of magic I taught you." The brunette's voice was forced as tears filled her eyes, "Please, forget about 'cause if you remember, HE will come after you. I don't want—" suddenly, the blue eyed dragon slayer felt slender arms wrap around her waist and hold her close, "Lulu… please…" the brunette was close to shedding tears, shaking as she clenched her fists.

"No!"

"Eh?"

"I'm letting you leave! If you DARE leave me behind and get yourself killed, I will kill you!" the brunette was shocked at the slightly taller blonde's exclamation, as well as embarrassed. "Why?" she whispered softly. Lucy opened her chocolate eyes she hadn't realized she had closed and stared into Nira's sapphire ones, "Why?"

"Why are you so kind, Lulu?" the slightly shorter dragon slayer asked, tears now falling, "I can't… I won't let you get hurt because someone from my past wants me…" her words trailed of as sobs over took her body. Rogue stared at the scene before him, now knowing why she asked him to stay. She wanted him to comfort Lucy. Sting was too stupid (as was the rest of team Natsu, excluding maybe Wendy).

Nira forced her way out of Lucy's grasp and took off the key that had always been so securely around her neck, placing it gently into Lucy's hand. Nira bowed respectively to Lucy, as if she were a queen, and ran off, jumping onto the train that was just passing through the station.

Lucy's shouts and cries were not heard over the noisy train. They were then muffled by Rogue's shirt as he held her close as she, too, was overcome by sobs. _How could she just… leave?_

_**Soooo, sorry for the short chappy, I tried. /shot I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NIRA GUYS. (Nira: she's not. Yume: Shhh!) I had to make it so they got separated and Rogue got some one on one time with our favourite busty blonde.**_

_**I own nothing but the plot, Akira, Kuro and Nira.**_


	11. Don't Cry For There Is Home

**Falling Stars Chapter 11 or something**

**Do you peoples want this to become a RoLu fic or…? You guys aren't good at this whole "Tell me who you want Lucy to end up with" thing. TELL MEEE! I must know! The story is almost over. Also, I am making the extra Nira ending because FUCK YOU. K, I own nothing but the plot and my OCs. Love ya~**

**-Yume**

(Sometime later, after Nira left and the others aren't back yet… YET.)

Rogue wasn't a people person. He never really ever was. Sure, he could kinda sorta communicate with Sting, Lector and Frosche but that was only because he knew them well. Yet here he was, holding the sobbing blonde to his chest as her wails got them odd glances from the passer-byers.

Not that he cared or anything, he just wasn't used to it. He was softly rubbing the shorter girl's back as she began to calm down. He hadn't realized how big of an impact to creepy brunette had left on the blonde.

Or on himself. Oddly, he himself also felt like crying. Not that he'd ever ADMIT that he felt that way, but he did.

Lucy had finally stopped crying. Rogue led her to the bench where they were sitting previously and sat down next to her. He zoned out at some point and when he snapped out of it, he found the busty Celestial Mage had fallen asleep on his lap.

Rogue's pale face turned a brilliant shade of red at this. The color rivaled it ruby red eyes.

And oh so inconveniently, the others decided to come strolling back right at this moment.

"Are you blushing, Rogue?! And is Lucy asleep on your lap?! What the he-?!" the blond twin was cut off by the entire group shushing him simultaneously. He squeaked and fell silent.

That's when the group finally took notice of something, "Where's the brown haired chick?" Natsu asked curiously, wondering where their new friend went. "She's… gone." Rogue hesitated as he spoke the word 'Gone'. Sting noticed the look in his partner's eyes (idk, he covers one, don't he? *shrugs*) "Oh…" the blond boy mumbled sadly.

An sad, yet still somehow awkward, silence engulfed the group. "I don't get why you're all so sad, if she was leavin' forevers, she would've grabbed me to, y'know." They heard the cute tiny voice of the small black exceed who was sitting on the still sleeping Lucy's hips.

There was a pause… "EH?!" they screeched. "Kuro~!" Happy cheered, glomping the stuffed animal like… thing… happily (pf). Carla (Is it Carla or Charle? CHARLALU FUCK THIS. I'll call her Carla in this though.) smiled with relief at the view of the other exceed. "That makes sense…" Erza thought aloud.

Somehow, the moods of the group got a little lighter just at the soft voice of the little exceed. Even Lucy was now smiling in her sleep. Nira would come back, they knew she would.

(SOME TIME LATE –cough like, a day cough-)

Lucy stretched out the kinks in her back as she and the twin dragon slayers (and exceeds) tired exited the train. "Hey, Kuro… will she really come back? I mean… she gave me her key…" Kuro smiled at Lucy, "Of course! She'll always be there when you need her! She's always been like that, trust me!" Lucy nodded, trusting the small exceed, "You're right…"

(AT THE HOTEL)

"When are we starting training again?" Lucy asked, trying to avoid the topic of a certain ex-team member. What did they call this little group of theirs anyway? Eh, she'd think about it later. "Now if you'd like." Sting stated plainly. Lucy gave a slight nod, "Yeah, lemme take a nap first, that was a long train ride."

So, making herself as comfy as she could without the usual dragon slayer that would cuddle up to her normally, she fell asleep on the hotel bed.

(BACK AT THE GUILD –le gasp- about a week or so later)

Laxus was lazily sitting at his normal table, half-listening to what the rest of the Lightning squad was talking about when suddenly the guild doors flew open, "WE'RE BACK!" shouted a familiar pinkette.

"Welcome back, guys!" reply the always cheerful Mira. Natsu ran excitedly up to Mira, "Guess what!"

"What?" the white haired mage asked, smiling at the pinkette, happy he was so excited over SOMETHING. He's been so down since Lucy left. "We saw Lucy!" he practically squealed, "And she wasn't angry at us!"

Laxus' ear's perked up at the mention of the 'shorter than him' blonde girl. 'She wasn't angry? Weirdo.' He thought, beginning to zone out again.

Levy practically jumped Natsu for information about her Lu-chan. Gajeel did his usual 'Gihi' at this. Juvia smiled for the first time in a while.

It was strange to Laxus. It was strange how just the mention of the busty mage could brighten up the room so quickly. In all honesty, he didn't get it either but it made him happy to know she was okay and happy. It actually kind of pissed him off too. Geez! He's almost as weird as the blonde girl he thought was weird! What the heckie!

(sorry not sorry)

(WITH TEAM, uh, magic…a? idk)

Lucy kicked Loke's butt… again. She noticed her strength improving at she felt so happy. It was a strange Natsu like feeling where she felt so happy she wanted to punch someone. Or something. She smiled at the twin dragon slayers who were watching from a safe distance. They were clapping at her fifth victory… today… in a row. Poor Loke laid on the grass, waiting to be noticed.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Can we have dinner together tonight?"

"Eh?"

"Please?"

The blonde thought hard about her answer. Glancing to the side, checking if the other two males were walking her direction, she leaned towards Loke and whispered her answer softly. Loke brightened at her answer and disappeared into the spirit realm, telling her to be ready by 6.

The other two males finally made it to her and grinned, "Good job, Lucy~!" Sting cheered, giving her a high five. "Thanks, Sting!"

Then she realized something… how was she going to sneak out of the hotel at 6 in the evening?

Shit.

**BUT SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HECKIE GUYS. TELL ME WHO YOU WANT LU-CHAN TO BE WITH! Contrary to popular belief, I am not psychic. Also, I lied about the story almost being over. Akira hasn't been mentioned for a while on purpose btw. Anywho's, love ya~! Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Probably up this weekend or sometime next week, depending.)**

**ILY.**

**-Yume**


	12. Fillersode 1: Lucy's Date

**Have I expressed how done I am with this story? I love writing it but I hate not having the time or inspiration and leaving you guys hanging. You're probably not reading this... Meh, here's chapter 12**

**Fillersode 1: Lucy's Date**

(With Lucy)

Apparently, sneaking out of a hotel room you share with Sting and Rogue at 6 in the evening is really easy. All Lucy did was put on some cheesy chick flick and bam! She was home free. Weird right? Meh, whatever worked, worked right?

Lucy was standing out by a flower booth in a market place near the hotel waiting for Loke. She debated just summoning him, but it would be awkward if he wasn't ready or something, so she didn't and let him take his time.

Loke had finally decided to show, so they headed to the restaurant Loke had picked out. It was a nice restaurant, nothing overly fancy. But Lucy HAD to give her compliments to the chef! The food was AMAZING. Just... Wow.

When Lucy had asked to personally see the chef, she was told the chef didn't like showing her face.

So basically all she knew about this amazing chef was that they were in fact female. Loke paid (thank goodness for that) and then they walked around the market place for a couple hours.

By the end of the evening, Lucy had a flower crown, a blue rose, a stuffed black dragon, a stuffed lion, two bags of cotton candy and a new pair of shoes.

Oddly enough the biggest question on her mind was "Where'd he get all this money?"

**Meanwhile**

Sting clenched tightly to the unlucky brunette who sat next to him while watching this girl confess to this guy in the movie. Rogue sighed, used to the blond's behavior, "Sting, let me go."

"But Rogue she loves himmmmmm!" Was the reply.

"You need to relax, it's just a movie..."

"SILENCE!"

Rogue sighed again, why was he friends with this idiot again?

**THERE. Here is your fucking chapter 12 Fillersode or whatever. Ily guys. Sorry for taking forever! I was having life angst and shit it was cray cray. But now it's summer and I plan and writing all of the chapters! HAHAHAhahaha!**

**I own nothing but the plot and my OCs! Hehe~**

**PS: Sorry it's short guys, I wrote it when I should've been in bed. Mum was gonna get mad... sorry again 3**

**-Yume-Senpai **


	13. An Old Friend

**CHAPTER. THIRTEEN. OH. MY. GOD. This is progressing nicely, dontcha think? I do. Well… childhood friend makes an appearance –spoilers- ily guys plz dun hurt meh. I've kind of decided this will end with RoLu, given that is the most popular voted pairing. *Is genuinely shocked at the lack of NaLu votes* Welp, enjoy this chapter homies.**

(?)

A petite woman was wandering the streets of a small town full of flowers. The woman had long blonde hair and piercing light green, almost white eyes. The clothing of the woman could not be seen due to the large light brown cloak tied securely around her body.

"Can you feel it, Gallo?" the woman whispered, "the dragon slayers?" A small, pure white figure landed on her shoulder with a light 'tmp'. "Mm~!" it said.

The figure on her shoulder was a small, baby dragon. (He looks like an exceed but a dragon. Also, as for the type of dragon, think of an albino night fury)

(WITH TEAM NIR—oh wait—LUCY)

Lucy was smiling happily, admiring the flowers in the town with Rogue to her left and Sting to her right. Kuro was happily placed on her shoulder with Nira's key fastened around his neck. "Fro has a question!" Frosche suddenly exclaimed whilst the trio was walking. "What is it?" Lucy asked calmly.

"Fro wants to know where the scary lady went!" he said, referring to Nira. Lucy tensed immediately. Rogue winced softly, looking at Lucy worriedly. Sting looked almost angry at the innocent cat-frog's question. "She… went on a trip… and may… never come back…" Lucy's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry Fro-chan~! Ni-chan promised she'd come back~!" Kuro stated positively, smiling happily.

Suddenly, Lucy bumped into a small figure and, to her surprise, she fell down. The figure looked down at her, "Kuro, what are you doing with these people? Where is your dragon?"

"She went on a trip~! She said she needed some time to think~!" the Exceed replied joyfully.

"Eh?" the figure, now identified as a female, asked, clearly surprised. Suddenly, a dragon like Exceed popped its head over the girl's shoulder and exclaimed loudly, "Kuro~!"

"Gallo~!" The two Exceeds hugged each other happily. Lucy just watched in confusion.

"AKIRA?!" Sting exclaimed, clearly shocked. "Stingy Bee?"

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"Ah, so my dragon WAS here, then?"

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because it's the truth, stupid. I OWN her."

"Will someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on?!"

"A bit slow, isn't she? I don't know what Nira-kun sees in her."

"Oi, could you be nice for once, Akira?"

"Ah, sorry, Shadow boy. Is she your girlfriend?"

"…"

"Hehe, sorry. I have someone to find. Tata~, if you see Nira-kun before me, tell her she owes me a visit, would you~?"

"YOU SON OF A-!" Sting went to charge at the woman but she simply flicked his forehead, sending him flying backwards into a vegetable stand. "MY CABAGES!"

"Calm yourself, Stingy Bee~. Every slave must report to their master, yes?"

"She's not your slave!"

The woman just chuckled, walking in his direction, ruffling his hair as she passed, "Keep telling yourself that, Stingy Bee."

"At least she has a heart!" he screeched. That clearly ticked her off somehow because next thing anyone knew, Sting was flying again, "DON'T talk about Niroku like you understand anything, you twerp." Her eyes were _terrifying_ to say the least. Filled with pain, anger, rage and what looked like sorrow. Sting growled, holding his swelling cheek. He looked away, almost in tears, "I'm sorry…" he said.

"You're not." She replied. And with that, she left.

Rogue watched her leave sadly. Helping his 'twin' up, Rogue realized. '_SHE TOOK KURO!'_

**Short chapter, I know, sorry. I thought it was good though! I'm sorry if I accidentally made you ship Sting and Nira or Nira and Akira. BTW for those of you confused, Niroku = Nira. It'll be explained l8r I promise chuuuu~~ 3 ily~**

**Keep dreaming, friends~!**

**-Yume-Senpai**


	14. That Sinking Feeling

**HAHA I'm finally doing chapter 14! BANG! **

(TEAM LUCY)

"She took Kuro?!" Sting screeched, temporarily deafening poor Rogue who was sat beside him. "Yes, Sting. Akira took Kuro." Rogue replied calmly. Lucy was panicking, when and if she saw Nira, what would she say, '_Oh yeah, this girl who claims to own you came and punched Sting and stole your Exceed lol.'_ No! How does one explain this situation?!

Lucy took a deep breath. _In,_ she thought, breathing in, _out_. "Why did Akira choose now of all times to start looking for Nira again?" Sting thought out loud, looking to Rogue. "She obviously knew about Lucy, maybe that's why." Rogue replied. "Fro thinks so too!"

"What is Nira and Akira's relationship?" Lucy suddenly asks. The twins fall silent. They look at each other, then at Lucy, then each other, "It's… complicated…" Rogue breathes out. Sting speaks up, "Akira 'claimed' Nira when they were young. It was all a game at first. But Akira started taking so seriously it became hazardous to Nira's _life_." Rogue nodded, continuing Sting's thought, "Nira ran away from Akira and that's the last time we saw them together."

Lucy was silent, taking in this new information. After replaying it in her mind, she looked at the two, "What does it mean for a dragon to 'claim' someone?" she spoke slowly, thinking about each word carefully. Rogue spoke up first, "It's sort of like when a dragon chooses a mate, except your more of an eternal servant." Lucy nodded. _So Nira was claimed by Akira as her eternal servant… _Lucy was lost in her thoughts when there was a tap on the window, "Lu-chan~!" called out a familiar little voice.

"KURO?!" she screeched. It was around this point when Lucy noticed the tiny dragon-like Exceed sitting happily on Kuro's shoulders. "Lu-chan, this is Gallo~!" the panther Exceed exclaimed almost proudly.

(ONE AWKARD INTRODUCTION LATER)

"So you're Akira's exceed, huh?" Lucy said in almost a whisper. Gallo nodded, "Mm~!"

"Ga-chan is my best friend and he helps Aki-chan a lot! Just like I help Ni-chan~!" Kuro stated. Lucy took in the information, letting it process. _Was Akira really _that_ bad of a person?_ _Apparently._

(MEANWHILE, WITH AKIRA)

Akira was walking through a valley, following her nose to find her 'dragon'. As she had hoped, Nira was asleep in the middle of the field. Akira smirked, "Welcome back, _Niroku_."

(BACK WITH THE OTHERS)

After that whole shebang, Lucy and Sting were training together again; with Rogue at hand… just in case Sting did something really stupid. This, luckily for then, hadn't happened yet. The training went well; Lucy learned another attack, as well as some defense. Contrary to popular belief, Sting was a good teacher (That's my head cannon leave me alone ((Rogue would be too awkward)). Lucy kicked Loke's ass again… and again… and _again_, much to the spirit's irritation.

Sting was _actually_ really impressed with Lucy's progress. She learned quickly and adapted even faster. For those of you wondering, yes, Lucy still wrote letters to her mum, and sometimes her dad. Sting and Rogue didn't know, probably still don't.

Lucy painfully trained on and on day after day until one day she got a letter. It was from Nira. It told her that she was okay and not to worry, there was also an apology in there somewhere. It made Lucy happy. Lucy slept great that night. The next day she got another letter from someone she couldn't identify. It said, "_Nira is my dragon._" And that's it. Lucy suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, _Oh no…_

**FUCK YOU, CLIFF HANGERS. I honestly don't feel bad. Okay maybe a little, sorry. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE AHHHHH 3 DOKI DOKI DESU.**

**-Yume-Senpai~~**


	15. Akira and Niroku

_Fuck._ Was Sting's first thought when handed the piece of parchment Lucy had received earlier. "Goddammit! What's with that woman?!" Sting growled angrily through his teeth. Gallo looked at Kuro, who looked absolutely terrified, which was a first.

"Aki-chan… took Ni-chan?"

**(MEANWHILE, WITH AKIRA)**

"_Niroku~_" a sickeningly sweet voiced called out. The brunette sat up, eyes adjusting to the light, "Where—AKIRA?!" Nira screeched, seeing said female sitting at the foot of the bed.

The woman was wearing a white dragon scale dress with her long, wavy, blonde hair flowing down her back and over her shoulders, her light blue eyes _smirking_ at the brunette. (Omg Akira is beautiful I'm not sorry.) Akira's pale skin reflected the light in the room, making Nira gape like a fish at the sight of her _friend._

"Good morning, Nira-_kun~_." The blonde said in a sing song voice. Nira was silent. "Akira… let me go." The shadow dragon slayer spoke slowly. The beautiful woman scowled at her, her eyes turning dark, "_No_."

**(BACK TO LUCY)**

"We have to help her!" Sting exclaimed, making Rogue once again cringe at the loudness of his voice. "Obviously, but one does not just sneak into Akira's temple." Rogue deadpanned. Lucy groaned, listening to the two bicker back and forth. "Then instead of _arguing_, let's make a _plan_, okay?" Lucy interrupted angrily. The twins silenced immediately. "Now, what kind of place is Akira's Temple?"

-ONE TEMPLE EXPLANATION LATER-

The trio was silent, Lucy looked horrified, "She _tortured_ Nira in a _torture chamber_? Those are legal?!"

"Well, no… but Akira doesn't really follow rules." Sting mumbled. Lucy face palmed, "That's not the point! What if she's torturing Nira right now?!" Lucy shouted, slowly becoming more and more anxious. Rogue took a deep breath, patting Lucy's head, "Let me explain something first, okay?"

**-MORE AKI/NI FLASHBACKS YAY-**

Nira was always a small person, considerably smaller than Akira. Akira was her older sister, her _idol_. At the time, Nira was known as Niroku. And Niroku would do anything for her sister, her fragile, sickly sister. Akira was often ill. Niroku, being the loving sister she was, would always take care of her.

But one day, Akira got so sick, no matter what Niroku did, it didn't help. Now it's important to mention that the two lived deep in the forest. That night, two dragons, one white and glowing, the other black and sleek, came to their cottage. They wanted to bargain. _"If you let us take slumber in your bodies, we'll heal your sister."_ They said.

Niroku was desperate and agreed. Her sister was suddenly well and strong. Niroku was so _happy_. But, sure enough, as time went on, Akira became more and more independent, slowly distancing herself from Niroku.

One morning, after Akira had left for errands, Niroku sneaked out of the house and ventured deep into the forest. There she found the most beautiful black dragon slumbering in a cave.

After that encounter, Niroku went to visit the dragon every morning to train. However, Akira found out. Akira followed Niroku out to the caves, finding another dragon, a beautiful white dragon.

Soon, both Niroku and Akira would go every morning to train with the dragons. It was in these next few years when they met Sting and Rogue. The four of them became the best of friends.

After their dragons disappeared (well, not Rogue's and Sting's) Akira and Niroku became inseparable once more. In this time period, Akira learned about the claiming of eternal servant. Akira told Niroku not to worry, saying that it would be fine.

Needless to say, it went downhill from there. Too bad for Niroku, she _loved_ her sister.

**-NO MORE BACK STORY-**

Lucy's eyes were wide. _THEY WERE RELATED?! AKIRA DID ALL THAT TO HER LOVING LITTLE SISTER?! _Lucy's mind was whirling, taking in this information, processing it. How could someone do that to their own family?

Rogue looked down, almost ashamed. Sting had had his head down the entire time, growling through his teeth. Rogue spoke up after a moment, "We didn't do anything. Nira always smiled, saying it was okay. But we knew better, yet did _nothing_."

Lucy looked at the duo sadly. She couldn't help it; she pulled them both into a tight hug, crying into their shoulders. The twins' eyes widened and filled with their own unshed tears. The two started crying into Lucy's shoulders, letting out all their locked up feelings.

_It wasn't fair_.


	16. So It Begins, The Cold

After many emotions were spilt the previous evening, the trio gathered together to try to form a plan. Of course, like all plan… planning… it didn't start off well. There was a lot of arguing and screaming, but soon they all cooled off and worked together to form a plan.

Basically, the plan was to get into the temple, if they get through that, they'll use Sting and/or Rogue's nose to locate Nira. Next, they would go to Nira, fight of Akira if necessary then run for their lives.

Well, if they live, anyway.

(MEANWHILE)

Nira was, to say the least, _fucking terrified_. She loved her sister, really, but this with bullshit. If she wasn't so intimidated by the gorgeous woman she called her sibling, she would've stood up to her a long time ago. Sadly, Akira had a certain gleam in her eye that made grown men piss their pants. 'Ah, good old Akira…' Nira thought blandly, obviously irritated and scared. She hoped that the trio she had left behind wasn't planning anything stupid… then again, it _was_ those three.

(BACK TO THE IDIOT TRIO)

Soon after that 'meeting', the trio found themselves on a train heading south to a tiny town called Christmas. (WHAT UP DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE.) It was cold there, to say the least. Snow covered the ground and the town was dark. Not the people, they were super nice, almost too nice. It was the town itself, the lighting was really dark. Almost like the sun had gone out.

Sting looked at Rogue, Rogue looked at Lucy, and Lucy stared straight ahead. Right in front of them was the temple that Akira called home.

**WHOOPS IT'S HELLA SHORT, SORRY GUYS. Sorry, I've been so busy lately QnQ ily guys, I promise~~!**

**-Yume**


	17. Can You See Them? Her Tears?

The air outside the temple was cold and dry, one might call is eerie. But we are not one of those people and we will just call it unsettling. Lucy stared at the large metallic gate separating her from her friend and was trying to calculate how long it would take for her to actually work up the courage to go through them.

Sting was babbling and looked nervous. He seemed scared, but was determined to help his buddy. Rogue looked at Lucy and placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile, well, what counted as a smile for the stoic red eyed boy. Lucy looked up at him wide eyed and her watering eyes dried.

"You can do it. We're here to help you." She nodded back and took a deep breath. _Just wait for me, Nira. We're coming._

(MEANWHILE)

Nira sighed, looking at her bloodied clothes. Someone might say she was too calm, but in all honesty, she wasn't calm enough. Inside, she was broken. She kind of forgot what she was fighting for. A flash of an image went through her head and she remembered. It was for Lucy. For that blonde girl she had found, well, that had found her on that rickety train. She smiled solemnly, knowing she'd probably die before anything good happened again, but thankfully, she had left Rogue and Sting there with her.

Then again, she had left Rogue and Sting with her so who knows what has happened. Would she see them again? Would she see anyone but her insane sister again? Was Kuro okay? She zoned out, thinking about all the things she hadn't thought about for a while.

_I'm hungry._ She thought.

(BACK WITH THE OTHERS)

Lucy strode through the iron gates with a nervous expression. What if she was too late? What if they couldn't help her? _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit—_her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder.

"Lucy, calm down," said a voice. She didn't recognize the voice and it scared her. "I'm not going to hurt you." The voice spoke again. Suddenly, she recognized the voice. The cold, feminine voice. It was Akira. The girl she had hoped to avoid and just go straight to Nira, no interruptions thank you very much.

_Shit._ Said the voice in her head. "H-How did you know I was here?" she stuttered, wondering where Rogue and Sting were.

"How? Lucy, you're at my home, wouldn't one notice if someone entered their home without permission?" Akira spoke in a mocking, goofy tone, stepping closer to the shorter blonde.

"Wh-What did you do to Sting and Rogue?" She asked, stepping away from the taller blonde.

"Those two? Nothing," she smiled darkly, "I'm inside your head, dear. You're right where you were. Well, unconscious with two idiots trying to wake you, but right where you were."

"You're in my head?! How rude!" Lucy screeched, embarrassed.

"Me? I'm the rude one? You're the one that broke into my house kempt on kidnapping my little sister." Akira spat coldly, her golden eyes glaring darkly into Lucy's brown ones.

"Kidnapping? No, we- we came to save her!" Lucy defended, nervous. Akira laughed dryly, grabbing Lucy by the collar of her shirt.

"Save her? From what? Save her from what?" Akira tightened her grip, eyes cold.

"Y-You-!" Lucy choked out.

"Me?!" Akira screeched, tossing Lucy onto the ground, "I haven't done anything to my precious sister! I have done nothing but show how much I missed her!"

"S-So… hurting her… that's how you tell her… you love her?" Lucy asked, standing up. "Making her hurt is how you show her that you care?! Does seeing her cry show you that she's okay?!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"She brought it upon herself. It's her fault for running off." And with that, Akira vanished.

….

…

…

"Huh?" Lucy awoke to bold red eyes staring down at her.

"Lucy?"

_Rogue_.

"Are you alright?"

_Yes, I think so._

"What happened?"

_Yes, what happened?_

"Lucy, come on…"

_Sting…_

"Talk, please…"

"Aki…ra…" she forced out, "Akira… was crying…"

**Hey guys, I was thinkin' about putting Lucy with Nira, but I dunno. I was hoping it wouldn't end up a Lucy x OC story seeing as how I hate on those a lot, but if enough people ask, I might. What do you peoples think? TELL MEEEEEeeee.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yume~**


	18. We All Fall Down

"Crying?" Sting questioned curiously. Lucy nodded, sitting up weakly.

"She was crying as if it wasn't her mouth talking and… her words were sharp but her expressions didn't match…"

Rogue helped Lucy up, staring into the temple. Something was wrong. Of course, he kind of sort of maybe knew what was going on but at the same time he knew nothing. He realized that maybe if he told Lucy what had happened to Akira it might make things more complicated, so he kept it to himself.

Sting put his arm around Lucy with a dorky grin, "Don't worry about it. We'll get Nira back." Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sting." Sting nodded, walking on. Rogue offered his hand to Lucy awkwardly, "I-If it helps at all…" he stuttered out shyly. Lucy giggled, taking his hand as they walked into the temple.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, Nira," the softer version of Akira's voice called out to her, "Open up your eyes, we have to be a perfect family for our guests." Akira said in a sing-song voice. Nira blinked open her tired eyes, staring blankly at her sister. Akira looked sad as her voice darkened, "Come, put on your dress and I'll doll your face up." She grinned. Nira could only nod as silent, emotionless tears slid from her eyes.

Akira led her _dearest_ sister to the large walk in closet that was in Nira's "room". She saw them, the painful tears her sister cried and yet she couldn't stop. Her actions were not her own. She wished she could stop. That she could apologize and they could be happy again. However, the gods, if there were any, were not on her side, and their story will not have a happy ending.

(Back To The Others)

Lucy walked through the large stone doors of the temple, tightly squeezing Rogue's hand. Rogue gave a soft reassuring smile, Lucy relaxed slightly. The trio was walking down a long, dark corridor when a bright suddenly shown at the end.

Lucy started sprinting towards the light, leaving Rogue and Sting to rush after her. Lucy suddenly stopped at the doorway, staring into the room in shock.

Nira was sitting at a large dining table, her eyes were dull and her face was emotionless. She stared into the deep nothingness that was in the dark corridor that Lucy had come from. Lucy looked over Nira, noting the vast amount of foundation that had been puffed onto her face and the light blue eye shadow with bright, blood red lipstick. She was in a light blue, sequin cocktail dress with white, high heels. She noticed the intense eyeliner and mascara. But mostly, she noticed how sad Nira looked.

"Lu…. Cy…?" Nira asked softly, looking ready to cry.

"Nira!" She cried, running to her friend, capturing in a tight hug, crying. Nira did not move, but tears flowed freely as a small, pained smile grew on her lips.

"Lucy," she whispered, leaning into Lucy's body, "thank you…" She laughed, tears still flowing heavily. Lucy laughed with her, holding her close.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Lucy said, helping Nira up and supporting her and they began to walk out of the large stone temple.

As they approached the door way, they found Akira standing there, smiling sickeningly sweet. She wore a tight, white dress that went to her ankles and had a slit on the side of her left leg. She wore black strappy heels and had put her hair into a sexy up-do. Her make-up was soft, yellow eye shadow, light pink lip stick and gorgeous eye liner and mascara. In short, she was sexy.

Akira leaned on the door frame, resting her cheek in her palm, smirking softly at them, "Leaving so soon? I had so hoped to at least eat." Her shoes clip-clopped on the stone floor as she made her way towards Lucy.

"I also believe that you are the ones doing the kidnapping."

"Us? We're saving her. Look at her, Akira!" Akira's eyes flashed with sadness, but it was quick, unnoticed by anyone.

"I see her, Lucy. What are you trying to say? That she is, what's the word, 'unhappy'?" she taunted, flicking her long bangs out of her eyes, smirking.

"This isn't a joke, Akira. Nira is _dying_ because of you!" Lucy snapped, losing her patience quickly.

"It isn't a joke? Oh dear me, and here I am laughing," Akira laughed quickly before swiftly becoming serious, "Do not tell me how to take care of my sister."

"_Look at her!"_ Lucy shouted, beginning to lose it.

"I'm looking, dear Lucy, but am I seeing?" She teased, winking at her.

Lucy groaned angrily, still supporting Nira. Nira's legs were getting weaker and weaker and Lucy knew she had to get her out and fast. She glanced around, looking for Rogue and Sting. Sting was to her left, Rogue to her right. Rogue's hair practically bristled in anger, Sting was twitching in anticipation.

"Aw, how cute, The Twin Dragon Slayers want to fight a dragon."

"Shut up, Akira! Just let Nira go!"

"Release Niroku? Why would I ever do that to my dear sister?" Lucy practically screamed.

"This is getting nowhere! Akira is stalling until Nira can't support herself so she's heavier for me to carry so she can take me out and grab Akira, for fuck's sake get it together!" She shouted in tears, holding Nira close.

Nira smiled weakly at Lucy, the first time she's smiled since she was taken in by her sister.

"Hey… Lu… Lu?" she forced out, "Are… we cool?"

"What?"

"Since… y'know… I ran… away…?" she said after a great effort. Lucy covered her mouth to cover her sobs.

"Y-Yeah… we're cool…" She whispered.

"You're brave right? …not scared of anythin' or anyone…" She chuckled, forcing herself to stand, "Can you do me a favour? Can you tell my mum that… I don't regret it?"

"Wh-What?"

"You promised…. Remember…? To summon my mum when…. Somethin' happened to me…" Lucy nodded, sobbing into Nira's shoulder. Nira smiled sweetly, standing up straight and kicking off her heals.

"Akira… Wake up please."

Lucy's eyes widened as Akira fell to the ground and the world went black.

**(…)**

***dramatic fading out music* What did Nira do? Stayed tune for next time. **

**-Yume**


	19. Home Sweet Home

Lucy woke up in her apartment back in Fiore. Nira's key was secured around her neck. Nira's key. Nira.

She began to sob. They racked her body painfully, shaking her to the core. She held the key to her face, sobbing on and on. All she could do was wonder why. Why did she do it? Why did she smile? Why was she so calm? Why did she leave? Why, why, why?

Lucy remained in her room, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest, silent tears falling like stars.

She hated it. She hated everything. She hated Akira. She hated Nira. She hated herself. All she wanted was to get Nira back and all she did was cause more problems! Why couldn't she even protect her?! Why not?! Just this once she wanted to be strong enough to protect at least Nira!

There was a knock at the window. Confused, Lucy turned her head and found herself face to face with a familiar pinkette.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hey, Luce," He grinned happily, "welcome back." She covered her mouth as more sobs snuck up on her. She began to cry again and hugged Natsu tightly, sobbing into his chest violently.

Natsu was confused at first, shouting and questioning her. He then noticed she was crying and relaxed, hugging her back, letting her cry.

"I'm sorry, Luce…"

"Sting and Rogue… are they okay?"

"The two Sabers? Yeah, they're the ones that brought ya to us."

Lucy hiccupped, nodding. Natsu looked at her with a concerned look.

"What happened, Luce?"

"Remember Nira?" He nodded, "She…" Lucy explained what happened and how she wanted to summon her mother, but didn't know where to do so.

"What about in the forest? There's lotsa room there, yeah?"

"I suppose… Natsu, w-would you come with me?" He grinned.

"'Course!"

(2 DAYS LATER)

Lucy had been welcomed back to the guild with wider than open arms. Erza cried, hugging her, apologizing. Gray hugged her as well.

Juvia, Levy and Wendy all tackled her into a big, sobbing mess of a hug. Gajeel had just smirked and ruffled her hair. People cheered and cried. Lissana had hugged her and apologized so many times.

Everything was great. Lucy had her family back and was content, yet… she wasn't. She missed Sting and Rogue and Nira. She even missed Lector, Frosche and Kuro! She missed all the travelling and when Nira and Rogue would argue over who got to sit next to her on the train! She missed it all. She had voiced this to Team Natsu.

"Have you thought about going to see them?" Erza asked her, eating some cake.

"Nira was brunette, right? Green eyes, pale skin?" Gray reassured curiously.

"Yes," Lucy confirmed.

"She was here with the Sabers, I think. I couldn't really tell, she had a hoodie on."

"What did she say?!" Lucy shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"She smiled at us when she handed you to Natsu and said, 'Go where the grass is blue'."

Lucy sat back down, looking at the table silently.

"Where the grass is blue?" Natsu asked, "But grass is green, isn't it?" Erza smacked him.

(LATER)

Lucy thought about Nira had said. 'Go where the grass is blue'. Some sort of metaphor, maybe? Was it literal? Was it both metaphorical and literal? Augh! Nira was so confusing!

Later that night, she looked out her window at the small patch of grass that grew in front of her apartment building. It looked blue in the moonlight. She gasped. The area in the forest Natsu was talking about! It must be the same place! She mentally gave herself a high five.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

"UWAH!"

Lucy sat with her legs crossed on her bed, glaring down at Natsu, whom she had just thrown on the floor.

"Wow, Luce, you've gotten stronger!" He grinned up at her. She blushed lightly, pouting.

"Natsu, why were you in my bed?"

"'Cause I like it…" Lucy sighed, smiling at him. Hopping off her bed, she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, Natsu," he blushed, but hugged her back, "I figured out what Nira meant. 'Where the grass is blue' meant, at night in the open area of the forest you were talking about!"

"Really? So we get to go on a personal mission?!"

"I-If you want to think of it like that, it's more of a mission for Nira."

"Yeah!" Lucy chuckled. God, it was good to be back.


	20. The Grass Is Blue And I Don't Miss You

**SONG INSPIRATION OF THIS CHAPTER IS: "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran**

Nira sat atop a mountain. She looked off the edge, waiting. She looked down upon the forest, the small opening that glowed a beautiful blue in the moonlight. She wore a pair of worn tan overalls and a torn black t-shirt that showed her middle. She was barefoot; feet covered it cuts and bruises.

She was so pale, deathly pale and her eyes were dull, but still she sat, waiting. She waited for so long to be able to use the key, but she never could. And now she found someone that could. She really hoped that that particular someone could do it.

She sat and stared of the cliff of the mountain. She couldn't wait much longer.

(WITH LUCY AND NATSU)

Lucy had stuffed some food and a change of clothes into a small back pack and joined Natsu outside of her apartment. She smiled at him, he smiled back. They began their long trek into the forest.

(SOMETIME LATER)

Lucy and Natsu found themselves at the small opening of the forest. The grass glowed blue. Lucy gasped in awe. It was beautiful. In the shadows of the forest, mixed with the light of the grass, Lucy saw two figures approaching them.

Natsu went into a defensive position. Lucy had her hand lightly hovering over Loke's key.

"Aw, come on, Lucy! Don't tell me you forgot us already!"

"Sting?!"

"The one and only!" Sting walked into view with Rogue by his side. Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she ran over to them, capturing them both into a large bear hug.

"I was so worried! When I woke up at home, I thought-!"

"Yeah, we woke up at home too. When we asked about you, our guild said you were there with Nira."

"That's what my guild said as well…"

"Guys! I feel ignored!"

"Natsu, grow up a little!"

The group started bickering back and forth when another figure came into sight. The figure's long hair blew and spun about in the wind that had very suddenly picked up. The key around Lucy's neck glowed brightly and behind the figure, the large figure of what seemed to be a dragon appeared behind them.

The figure suddenly glowed as well. It was Nira. She smiled softly. The large black dragon behind her lowered its head. Large golden eyes stared at Lucy and the others.

Its mouth opened slightly and words seemed to be spoken into their minds. The voice was soft and motherly.

"Thank you." Was the only thing the voice said and yet… those two words was all it took for Lucy to fall to her knees and cry. She knew exactly what was going on.

Nira's glowing figure hugged Lucy softly. Lucy held her close, as if should she let go, Nira would vanish. Nira's figure shattered into balls of light that sunk down into the grass. The grass' glow became brighter. It was like blue fire. The light spread from the grass up the trees and the mountains.

The dragon kept its head bowed, almost in apology. In the wind and in the darkness, you could almost hear Nira's voice softly saying:

"I see fire burning all around. Please look after each other. Please remember me." The dragon's mouth opened again and her voice spoke again.

"I am deeply sorry. She wished for this."

Sting's face was one of shock, sadness and anger. Rogue's face looked the same. Lucy's eyes were wide and sad as silent tears streamed down her face.

"Ni… ra…" her voice croaked out weakly, "NIRA!" She collapsed into the ground, screaming and crying out for Nira. Begging the dragon to tell her it was all some sort of joke. That Nira wasn't gone.

Rogue kneeled next to her and held her to his chest. He pet her hair, trying to get her to calm down. She sobbed into his chest, begging him to tell her it was a lie. He bit his lip.

"Lucy, it's not a lie, I'm sorry. Nira is gone."


	21. Real Regret, Enter The Real Akira

Lucy hadn't eaten for a few days now. Sting and Rogue refused to leave her side, much to Natsu's dismay. The three of them had been trying to cheer her up for _days_ but with no success. It was beginning to seem impossible to make the blonde smile again.

"C'mon, Luce…" Natsu mumbled softly.

"I know it hurts now, but c'mon, it gets better," Sting added.

"You need to eat…" Rogue mentioned, concerned.

"I know you all mean well, but… could you stop?"

"No," Natsu snapped.

"Excuse me?" Lucy snapped back.

"You're not in a good place, so I refuse to leave you on your own!" He declared roughly,

"Nats-!"

"Lucy!" Both fell silent, glaring at one another. Lucy gave up, dropping her arms with a sigh. Natsu smiled, hugging her to his chest. Rogue bit his cheek at this, trying his best not to show that he was jealous. Wait what?

Natsu softly pet Lucy's golden locks, letting her relax and collect herself when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, love birds, there's other people here," It was Sting.

"S-Sorry…" Lucy stuttered, a soft blush dusting her cheeks.

Rogue bit down harder on his cheek, struggling, now, to keep his emotions at bay. Sting was starting to notice now, as well.

(LATER)

Lucy and her trio of dragons found themselves on a mission, per Lucy's request. Sting and Natsu bickered for most of the trip, whereas Lucy and Rogue talked about the little things and reminisced on their adventures with Nira.

All the dragon slayers were asleep now, their motion sickness having gotten the better of them. Lucy stared blankly out the window, Natsu resting on her lap. A woman, cloaked in a worn tan cloak, walked up to her. Her voice was shaky and tired as she spoke softly,

"I'm so sorry…"

"Akira?" Lucy asked softly, blood starting to boil. The cloaked woman nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Lucy… I never meant for… for any of this to happen… it wasn't… Can we talk in the morning? It's exhausting to think right now…"

Lucy nodded silently, noting how different and sad her voice sounded now, compared to their first meeting.

(IN THE MORNING)

Natsu, Sting and Rogue all glared down at the sitting Akira. They were at a park, Akira was sat upon the bench while the trio stared at her; Lucy was perched next to her, an unhappy look painted onto her face.

"Talk," She spat venomously. Akira bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry. You may not believe me, but… it's your choice," she began, "There was magic, in my head. When we made the servitude bond, that's when it started. He called himself Jonas and _constantly_ took over my thoughts and made me do things against my will. He had a grudge against Nira and I, we were ruffians back then, us, and he decided that by hurting me mentally it would get to Nira and by hurting Nira physically, it would get to me.

"It worked, for the most part. I mean… you saw Nira. She constantly looked for a way to get him out because I couldn't. Along the way, she met you and new she could keep Draco safe while she continued looking. I never knew she would risk her life to get him out. I honestly had no idea. I was as shocked as yo—"

"How did you find out?" Lucy interrupted quickly.

"I heard Draco's voice… and… and hers…" Akira told her quietly. Lucy nodded. The five of them were silent. Akira began to cry silently. Those silent cries grew into loud, pained sobs as she hid her face in her hands. She was shaking and struggling to breathe. Lucy stood up and gestured for the boys to follow her.

They stood by a nearby tree, watching as Akira slowly calmed herself. Lucy looked at them.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Sting asked, bewildered. She looked at him with a sad look.

"After all of that, you _believe_ her?!" Lucy's sad look turned into one of anger.

"Those tears weren't fake. She felt _real_ pain and _real_ sorrow and _real_ regret, Sting. You can't pretend to sob like that!" Sting flinched at Lucy's outburst, but nodded none the less. Natsu and Rogue agreed and they returned to Akira.

"We believe you, Akira." Her eyes watered as a sorrowful, yet still somehow happy and beautiful, smile graced her lips.

"Thank you… thank you so much…" She laughed softly, then began to cry again. Lucy smiled at her, pulling her into a gentle hug. Softly, she heard Akira whisper:

"I can see why she liked you so much…"

**(…)**

**Holy shit, an update?! WHAT IS THIS CONSPIRACY?! WAS THERE ENOUGH PLOT?! DO YOU STILL HATE AKIRA?! I hope not… LET'S GO FUCK UP JONAS, WHO'S WITH ME?!**

**I'm going to stop now.**

**~Yume**


	22. The Lady Sunshine

"I can see why she liked you so much." Lucy leaned back and looked at Akira curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You're kind. You have a heart of gold and care about your friends. It's in your eyes, you are so angry at me, but you believe me and I can't imagine how badly you want to hurt me." Lucy bit her cheek and looked down. Akira was right. She wanted to yell and scream and make Akira hurt as bad as she did right at this moment but, her tears were real and full of regret. She knew Akira was really hurt as well, it wouldn't be right to do anything to harm her, not after Nira did all that to save her.

"Yeah… As long as you understand that, we have no problems," Lucy chuckled, lightly nudging Akira, who chuckled in reply. Yeah, maybe this could work. Maybe, if they tried, they could completely erase Jonas and finish what Nira had started.

(SOME TIME LATER)

Natsu had said his goodbyes already and returned to the guild. Lucy knew he meant well but he was just being hotheaded. As in, more than usual. She laid herself out on the soft mattress of the hotel they were staying in. She and Akira were in one room, Sting and Rogue in the other. Akira came out of the shower with a towel on and sat on her bed. She seemed to zone out, as she just sat there quietly, looking at her hands.

"We can get her back… I think... " She said softly. Lucy sat up quickly, turning towards the other blonde.

"How?!"

"Uh," She held up a small vyle with a glowing blue substance in it, "with this. When she shattered into light, I gathered some… I thought that maybe, if we found a strong enough wizard we would be able to get her back…" Lucy stared at the vyle, inspecting it carefully. It was dimmer than when Nira shattered, but still bright and beautiful.

"Do you really think we can?"

"It's worth a shot, don't you think?" She nodded.

"Then we leave tomorrow and head towards the forest. Draco can help." Akira smiled and suddenly became aware of the fact she needed to get dressed. Blushing, she stood and began to redress in her old clothing. Lucy watched with curiosity. The lady dragon seemed to have a never ending supply of clothing, where was it now? Lucy stood and began to rummage through her clothing. She found an old yellow sun dress and white heeled boots that went to her mid-calf. Staring at the outfit, Lucy thought that Akira would look beautiful in it.

"Akira?" Said girl spun around, making eye contact with Lucy. The latter held up the dress with a warm smile.

"F-For me?" Lucy chuckled and nodded. Taking the dress with slight hesitance, Akira smiled to Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy nodded once more. Akira turned and began to strip from her old clothes and dress into the ones Lucy had given her.

When Akira finished lacing up her last boot, Lucy realized that she was wrong. Akira was _gorgeous_. Her wavy blonde hair twisted and twirled down her chest and back, still slightly damp, and the yellow dress made her glow like the sun. The boots pulled it all together and made her look _sexy_. Lucy hadn't noticed that she was staring until she heard Akira laughing.

"It looks good, then?" Lucy blushed lightly.

"Y-yeah, great. You look really nice…" She turned away, embarrassed by her own words. She could _feel_ Akira smiling. Softly, as if she were speaking to herself, Lucy heard Akira whisper.

"Nira always hated dresses… but she loved dressing me up…" Tears began to flood those broken sapphire eyes. Lucy's face soften with concern.

"I'm sorry…."

**Sorry that it's short and that Lucy seemed incredibly gay in this chapter (syke, I won't apologize for that last bit) I know I've been inactive for like 500,000,000 years, but hey look update.**

**please love me.**

**-Yume3**


End file.
